The Misadventures of 3 Angels: Once an Angel
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - Fifth story in the series. The Angels think they have solved a “mystery,” but they want to test their theory. Problem is their favorite Jedi feel neglected.


**The Misadventures of Three Angels – Once an Angel, Always an Angel**

**Summary:** The fifth story in the "Misadventures" saga. The Angels think they have solved a "mystery," but they want to test their theory. Problem is their favorite Jedi feel neglected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** This story is related to the second story, "The Surprise." Basically, the "friend," from that story was returning, so this was a welcome back story. This is a bit of an "inside," joke, but there is some material in here that is useful for later stories like the Angels' trip to the Star Wars convention. Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one.

* * *

Angel #1 squinted away from the sunlight creeping through her window as she tried to fall back to sleep. For a moment she snuggled back into the warm embrace that enveloped her, sighing contentedly. However, the light was still shining in her face which caused her to stir.

Yawning, Angel #1 stretched before instinctively reaching out in front of her where her Jedi Anakin clone usually rested. Her hand only met with the sheets, but the distant sound of the shower running made her smile. Pleasant thoughts of activities she could do this morning were running through her mind when she suddenly realized it was morning!

Angel #1 jerked up sharply, only to be dragged back down by her sithly Anakin clone who growled. "Mine!"

"You let me over sleep!" Angel #1 shouted angrily, struggling out of her clone's arms as he tightened them around her.

"Actually, milady…" Her Jedi clone emphasized the formal title as he walked out of the fresher with a towel slung low around his hips. "Both of us reset your alarm." The sight of her clone almost made Angel #1 forget why she was angry.

"Angel, you've been neglecting us." The Jedi clone pouted while the Sithly one gave a playful nip to her earlobe.

The word "Angel" reminded Angel #1 why she needed to be up early. Her and her fellow Angels had an appointment this morning and they couldn't be late. Pushing with all her might, the Angel broke the hold of her sithly clone and leapt from bed running towards her closet.

"No!" The sithly clone roared. "You're my Angel, and no one else's."

* * *

Across Coruscant, Angel #2 was wincing as she sat on the sofa in her sitting room. She had been on her way out the door when her Anakin clone tried to stop her.

"I hope you are happy, Anakin. Now I am going to be late." Angel #2 stated irritably as she pressed a hand to her rapidly swelling ankle.

"I didn't mean to." Angel #2's Anakin clone stated sheepishly, causing her Obi-Wan clone to struggle to hold back a chuckle. Glowering as he saw the other clone's reaction, the Anakin clone's tone hardened as he added, "It's all Obi-Wan's fault, he wasn't holding me back."

Angel #2 rolled her eyes. "You knew I had a meeting with the other Angels this morning, what were you thinking?"

"Well…" The Anakin clone began, only to be interrupted by the Obi-Wan clone.

"Milady, it has been several days since we have seen you. You have been out with the other Angels every night this week. We want some company."

"You have each other. Keep each other company." Angel #2 shrugged, still irritated by the injury her Anakin clone had caused her.

The two clones shot each other a disgusted glance before turning to the Angel, both shaking their heads. "We don't think so."

* * *

"Unlock this door right now!" Angel #3 shouted as she faced the front door of her apartment that had been sealed shut with the Force. Behind her stood Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and the dark Obi-Wan clone she had made to annoy him. Unfortunately her plan had backfired as the Jedi and clone worked together against her. Although the two against one struggles were not all together unpleasant, it was moments like these when she hated having Force sensitives in her home.

"I am not joking, unlock this door." Angel #3 demanded once more.

"It was your idea." Jedi Kenobi teased.

Angel #3 sighed. "No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was. You wrote that I did it." The Sithly clone added, his yellow eyes flashing with mischief.

Angel #3 rolled her eyes. "I told you all to quit reading my stories."

"Yes, well when you are gone all day, what else can we do?" Jedi Kenobi replied coolly.

Losing her temper, Angel #3 turned on her heel, stomped her foot on the ground, and glared at Jedi Kenobi. "I seem to remember there was a time when you were fine without me!"

A hint of a smile formed across the light and dark Kenobis' faces. "You are beautiful when you are angry." The Jedi version teased in response to her remark.

Obi-Wan's statement angered the angel even more, causing her to step up to him. She angrily jammed her finger into his chest while she said, "Listen to me. You better open that door right now or you will regret it!"

Obi-Wan smirked as he gently grabbed the hand that was jabbing him in the chest and brought it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of the Angel's palm. "And what do you plan to do, milady."

The Angel raised her head high as she smiled knowingly, "Attachment is forbidden and I do believe the Jedi Council would be interested in knowing what you have been up to lately."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes narrowed as he called her bluff, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." The Angel replied, quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go ahead milady; I'll take good care of you." The Sithly clone added, his eyes gleaming lustfully as he considered the possibility that he could have the Angel all to himself.

Jedi Kenobi's head whipped to the side to cast a glance at the dark clone before turning back to the Angel. A part of him was sure the Angel would not go through with her threat, but another part of him could not stand the thought that the clone could have all her attention. Although he did share the Angel with the clone right now and had got used to his presence, he could not let the clone have her attention alone, while he was denied it.

The Jedi hated to admit it to himself, but the Angel had brought out the darker more possessive side of his personality. He would do anything that she asked as long as they could be together. Therefore, with a deep sigh of defeat, the Jedi closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. In a moment he had repressed the dark clone's abilities and allowed the front door of the apartment to open for his Angel.

* * *

"Explain to me why we are here again?" The original Obi-Wan Kenobi asked while the remainder of the Angels' clones scowled at their surroundings. Although Obi-Wan and the clones had tried to stop the Angels from leaving Coruscant, the Angels were able to get to their required destination. However, Obi-Wan and the rest of the Angels' clones had insisted on coming with them.

"The clues are all pointing to one thing." Angel #1 stated.

"We are 99.99% sure we know what is going on and this is the only way to test it." Angel #3 explained.

"Kamino, is a test?" Obi-Wan asked, quirking an eyebrow as he asked his question.

"No." Angel #2 shook her head. "The test will happen on Coruscant, but we need to obtain a couple clones to coax someone out of hiding."

Angel #3 shrugged as she added, "Not that he is hiding. He's been teasing us with clues a lot lately."

"So you've been ignoring us because of that friend who left several months ago." The original Obi-Wan could not hide the irritation in his voice. He knew the Angels were good friends with someone, but he was supposed to be gone. Although the clones had never met the Angels' "friend," they were as equally angry as Obi-Wan was due to the fact that this "friend" was causing their Angels to ignore them.

The Angels ignored Obi-Wan's comment, disembarked from their ship, and walked towards the shelter of the Kaminoan building. Angel #2 hobbled with the help of her two friends, her ankle having been sprained from her Anakin clone's attempt to stop her departure.

Upon entering the building, the three Angels shivered slightly in their drenched clothing. Behind them, their Jedi and Sith companions continued to scowl in anger and disapproval of this visit, but their eyes traveled appreciatively down the Angels' soaked bodies.

"Welcome to Kamino. We've been expecting you." A female Kaminoan bowed her elongated neck in greeting. "Your order is ready, please come this way."

As the Kaminoan led the way, Angel #3 could faintly hear the original Obi-Wan Kenobi mutter, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Please wait in…" The Kaminoan ushered the large group into a large waiting room, but was interrupted by the shout from a familiar voice.

"Stop! You can't do this." Anakin Skywalker, the original version, was sprinting down one of the stark white hallways. His Jedi robes were soaked through and plastered to his muscular body. Angel #1 and #2 gave a slight gasp of delight, causing their respective clones to pull them into a possessive grasp. Each Angel had two clones that shared the Angel's affection, but those clones were not about to share her with another.

"It's too late Anakin. The clones are made already." A soft voice rang out from the opposite end of the hall. Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Angels, and the rest of their clones all turned to find Senator Amidala walking towards them. On either side of her were two clones of herself. One was dressed in white and appeared to be an exact copy of the Senator. The other clone was dressed in black and instead of the chocolate colored eyes of the Senator, hers glowed amber.

"Why?" Anakin barked, the muscles tensing in his back as he watched Padmé and her clones approach.

"Thanks for your help; we can handle this from here." Angel #2 murmured to the Kaminoan who had greeted them. The Kaminoan was looking at Anakin with concern, not understanding what was causing his outburst.

"Are you sure, milady?" The Kaminoan asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Yes, Anakin has just had a bit of a shock. He'll be fine." Angel #2 responded with a kind smile, waving the Kaminoan away.

"You let the Angels clone you, why can't I let them clone myself?" Padmé answered her husband's question.

Anakin pouted. "You're my angel. I don't want to share you."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "You are my husband and I have no intention of sharing you." She waved a hand at the many Anakin clones. "These copies might look like you, but they aren't you. Their is only one of you, and you're mine. Besides, do you think I would allow exact copies of myself to be made? I do not want any competition for your affection. Those clones are programmed so they aren't attracted to you." A mischievous twinkle sparkled in Padmé's eyes. Her clones were standing next to the Angels and were casting disdainful looks at Angel #1 and #2's Anakin clones.

"They aren't me, but they are as close as the Angels will get for their friend." Padmé added as her husband stubbornly refused to calm down.

Having ignored his wife's explanation, Anakin turned towards the Angels and shouted, "How can you betray me like this? I thought you were "Angels?"

The Angels stood tall, smiles spread across their faces. Angel #1 was the first to respond to Anakin's questions. "We have not betrayed you."

Angel #2 added, "We are "Angels," but not because of you. Our loyalties are to someone else."

"And there are signs that someone has returned." Angel #3 spoke up. "Once an Angel, always an Angel." Next to her, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the rest of the Jedi and Sith clones scowled at her. They did not care what she or the other Angels said; the Angels were theirs and no one else's.

Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously with fury at these words. "You shouldn't have done. You…" Anakin's tirade was cut short as Padmé leapt at him and hungrily pressed her lips to his. For a moment Anakin remained tense as if he was ready to strike at the Angels, but Padmé was able to slowly seduce him into a more docile state with her lips.

The Padmé clones grimaced in disgust at the sight, while the Angels giggled. Anakin slowly wrapped his arms around Padmé as their kiss deepened and the Angels did not need to be told that this was the time to make their escape. Padmé would make sure that Anakin would not bother them again, and the Angels were grateful for her help.

With Obi-Wan Kenobi, the rest of their clones, and the two Padmé clones, the Angels departed Kamino and immediately headed towards their friend's vacated apartment on Coruscant. With a little help from their Jedi companions, they opened the door to the apartment and as additional confirmation of their theories they saw a few boxes had recently been shipped from a destination beyond the outer rim.

"Do you think he'll be long?" Angel #2 asked, noticing that there was very little in the apartment.

Angel #1 and #3's eyes sparkled with mischief as they both stated. "I think he'll be here shortly."

The original Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head as he asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see!" Angel #3 stated. Angel #1 was whispering the plan to Angel #2 who was beginning to laugh.

"Make yourselves at home." Angel #3 stated to the Padmé clones. "I suspect you'll have company soon." With the end of her statement, the Angels ushered their respective Jedi and Sith out of the apartment. They left the two Padmé clones locked inside their friend's apartment.

"So now what do we have to do?" All the Anakin clones asked impatiently.

"Nothing." Angel #1 answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "We already sent a note to our friend, he should have it now."

"You already sent him a note?" Angel #2's Obi-Wan clone quirked an eyebrow incredulously at her.

"Well…" Angel #2 stated. "We could not let the Padmé clones be alone for long."

"Why a light and a dark clone?" The original Obi-Wan asked.

In response Angel #3's eyes sparkled with amusement, "If you write a light side and a dark side character then you might as well have one of each when they're cloned."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened in response and he stepped forward and picked Angel #3 up and threw her over his shoulder. As he gestured for her dark clone to follow him he responded to the angel, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Well milady, your friend will be a bit busy with his clones, as you will be with your Jedi and Sith.

Angel #3 smiled and looked up to wave goodbye to her fellow Angels, but she found they were both in a similar predicament as their Jedi clones were carrying them away from their friend's apartment. This caused Angel #3 to sigh, their poor neglected Jedi and Sith needed some quality time before they would allow the Angels out of their sight again.

* * *

Across the galaxy someone opened a strange package. Several large, white, and fluffy towels all wrapped in a big red bow spilled from an overstuffed box. In addition to the strange gift, its recipient pulled out a brief note. Its contents were cryptic, but pushed its recipient into frenzied packing as curiosity overtook him.

Once he was ready to depart, the Angels' friend read his note one more time:

_If you tease with clues, we can tease right back._

_Angels can follow clues, can you?_

_With Love,_

_The Angels_


End file.
